Naruto Christmas Carols
by Baku-Zen
Summary: Just some classic christmas carols reworded to fit to naruto. FYI Even though this is straight to the point, i suck at summaries so its probably better than it sounds. Rate T for mild violence and language
1. 12 Days of a Konoha Christmas

By request of I'm in love with a Uchiha23 comes Naruto Christmas carols.

* * *

Twelve Days of a Naruto Christmas

On the first day of Christmas

my fangirl sent to me:

An Akamaru plushie!!

On the second day of Christmas

my fangirl sent to me:

Two sharingan eyes

And an Akamaru plushie!

On the third day of Christmas

my fangirl sent to me:

Three shurikens,

Two sharingan eyes

And an Akamaru plushie!

On the fourth day of Christmas

my fangirl sent to me:

Four sound minions

Three shurikens,

Two sharingan eyes

And an Akamaru plushie!

On the fifth day of Christmas

my fangirl sent to me:

Five hokages,

Four sound minions

Three shurikens,

Two sharingan eyes

And an Akamaru plushie!

On the sixth day of Christmas

my fangirl sent to me:

Six exploding notes,

Five hokages,

Four sound minions

Three shurikens,

Two sharingan eyes

And an Akamaru plushie!

On the seventh day of Christmas

my fangirl sent to me:

Seven soldier pills,

Six exploding notes,

Five hokages,

Four sound minions

Three shurikens,

Two sharingan eyes

And an Akamaru plushie!

On the eighth day of Christmas

my fangirl sent to me:

Eight kunais cutting,

Seven soldier pills,

Six exploding notes,

Five hokages,

Four sound minions

Three shurikens,

Two sharingan eyes

And an Akamaru plushie!

On the ninth day of Christmas

my fangirl sent to me:

Nine rookies fighting,

Eight kunais cutting,

Seven soldier pills,

Six exploding notes,

Five hokages,

Four sound minions

Three shurikens,

Two sharingan eyes

And an Akamaru plushie!

On the tenth day of Christmas

my fangirl sent to me:

Ten of Chiyo's puppets,

Nine rookies fighting,

Eight kunais cutting,

Seven soldier pills,

Six exploding notes,

Five hokages,

Four sound minions

Three shurikens,

Two sharingan eyes

And an Akamaru plushie!

On the eleventh day of Christmas

my fangirl sent to me:

Eleven scrolls for summoning,

Ten of Chiyo's puppets,

Nine rookies fighting,

Eight kunais cutting,

Seven soldier pills,

Six exploding notes,

Five hokages,

Four sound minions

Three shurikens,

Two sharingan eyes

And an Akamaru plushie!

On the twelfth day of Christmas

my fangirl sent to me:

Twelve ninjas plotting(AKATSUKI!!!!)

Eleven scrolls for summoning,

Ten of Chiyo's puppets,

Nine rookies fighting,

Eight kunais cutting,

Seven soldier pills,

Six exploding notes,

Five Hokages!

Four sound minions

Three shurikens,

Two sharingan eyes

And an Akamaru plushie!


	2. Gaara the redhaired ninja

Gaara The Red Haired ninja

You know Naruto and Sasuke

Sakura and Kakashi,

Shino and Ino

Temari and Chouji.

But do you recall

The most famous ninja of all?

Gaara the red-haired ninja

(ninja)

Had a very dangerous curse

(like a like the devil)

And if you ever saw him

(saw him)

You would leave in a hearse

(like a dead guy)

All of the other ninja

(ninja)

Used to laugh and call him names

(like Demon)

They never let poor Gaara

(Gaara)

Play in any ninja games

(Let's kill him)

Then one twisted chuunin exam,

Naruto came to say

(I'm just like you)

Gaara so you like to fight,

Well I'm gonna kick your ass tonight!

Then the blonde ninja fought him

(fought him)

And they both started to bleed

(yippee!)

"Gaara the red-haired ninja

(ninja)

You'll go down in history!"

(like Yodaime!)


	3. Tragic Night

I realize that my parodies are getting pretty religious. But what can i do. The songs themselves are religious and i'm trying to dull them down the best i can.

* * *

Tragic Night

Tragic Night Scary night!

No one's calm, all in fright,

Soon here comes Yodaime and child.

Chosen Infant, for the beast, so wild.

Naruto brought us peace,

Naruto brought us peace.

Tragic Night Frightful night!

Ninja's quake at the sight;

Nine Tales stream from the demon so tall,

Sealed in a Baby, Alleluia,

Naruto, their Savior is born!

Naruto, their Savior is born!

Tragic Night Frightful night!

Son of Hokage, love's pure light,

Wiskers beam from Thy gorgeous face,

With the dawn comes relieving grace,

Naruto, Hokage, at birth,

Naruto, Hokage at birth.


	4. Rock Lee The Ninja

Chose a non-religious song this time so unless you have some sort of snowman cult you should have no problem.

* * *

Rock Lee the Ninja

Rock Lee the ninja was a jolly happy soul,

With a fatal kick and deadly blows,

and two fists as hard as stone.

Rock Lee the ninja is a failure, they say,

He only did taijutsu but they know

how he got to be that way.

There must have been some magic in that

weird sensei he found.

For when they wore the green jumpsuit,

he began to fight around.

O, Rock Lee the ninja

was alive as he could be,

And the children say he could save

the day and protect you and me.

Thumpetty thump thump,

thumpety thump thump,

Look at Rock Lee go.

Thumpetty thump thump,

thumpety thump thump,

Defeating every foe.

Rock Lee the ninja knew

that he would lose that day,

So his risk was great

when he unlocked eight gates

just before his leg gave away.

Down to the floor,

with a Gaara in his hands,

Running here and there all

around the square saying,

Catch me if you can.

He wrapped him round so Gaara was bound

Rock lee at the top.

He had a lapse and then collapsed

Genma hollered "Stop!"

Rock Lee the ninja,

his leg just gave away.,

But he waved goodbye saying,

"Don't you cry,

I'll will fight again some day."

Thumpetty thump thump,

thumpety thump thump,

Look at Rock Lee go.

Thumpetty thump thump,

thumpety thump thump,

Defeating every foe!.


	5. Deck The Halls

No comment, i just like horizontal lines.

* * *

Deck The Halls

Deck the halls for Graduation

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Your Chuunins now so to your stations

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Flak Jackets are our apparel

Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.

Join us now in this stupid carol

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.

See the exploding tag before us.

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

An idiot detonates it for us.

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Run away in merry measure.

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Ninja hi-jinks brings us pleasure.

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Kunoichi are ninja lasses.

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Mess with them they'll kick your asses.

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Boys and Girls we fight together

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Wars in any sort of weather.

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la


	6. Jiraiya's Wonderland

I am singing from Jiraiya's point of view . I am not a perv and do not like tsunade FYI

* * *

Jiraiya's Wonderland

When they sing, are you listening,

from this view, the sight is glistening

A beautiful sight,

I'm happy tonight,

living in a Jiraiya's wonderland

Gone away are my old kicks,

cause here to stay are the hot chicks.

I sing a love song,

as they go along,

living in a Jiraiya's wonderland

In the hot springs they can be refreshened

You can count on me to be around.

They'll say , "OH YOU PERVERT!"

I'll sigh: Oh man,

That won't happen if you don't make a sound.

SSSHHH!!

Later on, I'll conspire,

to rekindle the fire

Tsunade my love,

angel from above,

your making this Jiraiya's wonderland

When they sing, are you listening,

from this view, the sight is glistening

A beautiful sight,

I'm happy tonight,

living in a Jiraiya's wonderland

Gone away are my old kicks,

cause here to stay are the hot chicks.

I sing a love song,

as they go along,

living in a Jiraiya's wonderland

In the hot springs they can be refreshened

You can count on me to be around.

They'll say , "OH YOU PERVERT!"

I'll sigh: Oh man,

That won't happen if you don't make a sound.

SSSHHH!!

When it shows, ain't it thrilling,

Through your nose, blood gets spilling

You'd frolic and play, the Eskimo way,

living in a Jiraiya's wonderland

living in a Jiraiya's wonderland

living in a Jiraiya's wonderland


	7. Sasuke It's Cold Outside

By Request of I'm in love with a Uchiha23 comes a SasuSaku carol.(god just writing this is making me sick JK) Based on Baby It's Cold Outside by (insert name of creator here)

* * *

I really can't stay – Sasuke don't go outside

I've got to go away - Sasuke don't go outside

This meeting has been – Im praying that you stay in

So very nice -Your eyes are as cold as ice

Won't stop 'till my brother's buried - Sasuke, what's your hurry

Orochimaru will be pacing the floor – You know what he's waiting for

So really I'd better scurry - Sasuke, please don't hurry

Well, I have about a week to explore – Just please don't walk out that door.

I don't know what to do - Baby, it's bad out there

I really like you – You'd make me sad out there

I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now

To break this spell – I just can't say farewell

I ought to say no, no, no, - I can't let you go

At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride

I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out

Ahh, but it's cold outside

C'mon baby

I simply must go - Sasuke, it's bad outside

The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's bad outside

This welcome has been – You'll be a missing-nin

So nice and warm -- Just look at those four

I won't let Naruto beat me – Theres no stopping us three

Don't no what my brother will have in store – Please do not go to war

This curse seal will kill me – We'll get through it wait and see

But I just can't walk out that door – I think I love you even more

I've got to be strong - Oh, baby, you'll die out there

I won't be long – Kiss your life goodbye out there

You've really been grand – Sasuke, I'm taking a stand

But don't you see - How can you do this to me

I cant wait 'till tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow

I'm guaranteed to survive - If you caught pneumonia and died

I really can't stay - Get over that old out

Ahh, but it's cold outside

Sasuke don't go outside

Sasuke don't go

It's bad out there

Cant you stay awhile longer baby

Well…..I really shouldn't...alright


End file.
